1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface circuit, and in particular, to an interface circuit for an image receiving apparatus and a data transporting method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of process technologies, the quality of an image captured by a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) sensor for performing an image capture action is dramatically improved. Moreover, in the case that the cost of the CMOS sensor is gradually reduced, the CMOS sensor has become a mainstream product in the market of image sensors other than a charge coupled device (CCD) sensor.
In addition, the CMOS sensor has different output interface circuits when being applied to different fields. For example, in a mobile phone field, the CMOS sensor uses a circuit interface with a Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) as a mainstream; while in a camera application, a Sub Low Voltage Differential Signal (sub-LVDS) circuit interface is used as the mainstream. Further, in a Digital Video (DV) camera or an image capture apparatus using the CCD sensor, a transporting interface of a parallel bus is used as a principal axis. That is to say, if it is required to develop an interface circuit common to the multiple specifications, an interface circuit having multiple input/output pins needs to be designed, so that the interfaces of the specifications can use the multiple pins respectively to complete data transporting actions. In such an interface circuit, the circuit area is increased due to the excessive input/output pins, which increases the manufacturing cost of the interface circuit.